The invention relates to the processing of molten strands, particularly of plastics material.
Such a device is known from DE-PS 39 00 250. In this device strands exiting from the nozzles in a molten state are cooled by a liquid coolant spray that is directed onto a discharge channel, to the upper end of which the molten stands are fed. Owing to this form of cooling of the strands, it is necessary that they be dried. Such drying is done in the known device in that the discharge channel is followed by a dewatering region from which the cooled and dried strands are then introduced into a granulator. In so doing, drying occurs in the dewatering region, whose bottom is provided with entry nozzles for a gas current so that the strands, guided in the dewatering region, are guided largely without friction between them and the bottom of the dewatering region, the strands being thus simultaneously dried by the gas current flowing by the strands.
It is to the reduction of cost in processing molten strands by the known device to which the present invention is directed.